Anomen Delryn
Anomen Delryn was a human fighter and cleric, and a squire in the Most Noble Order of the Radiant Heart. Personality Anomen's first impression was of someone insufferably vain who constantly bragged about battles he'd most likely never fought. History Anomen Delryn, a native of Athkatla, was the son of Lord Cor and Lady Moirala Delryn, and had a younger sister, Moira. His mother later died. In the 1360s DR, Anomen's ambition to become a paladin of Helm was denied when his father, wanting his son to join him in the family merchant business, refused to sponsor him for knighthood. He became estranged from his father. Instead, Anomen chose to train as a warrior-priest of Helm, and sought his knighthood through the sponsorship of the Church of Helm. In 1369 DR, he was a squire in the Most Noble of Order of the Radiant Heart, and would soon be facing his knighthood trial. He was in the Copper Coronet in the Slums District of Athkatla when he met and potentially joined Gorion's Ward and companions. Anomen's initial vain, arrogant and overconfident behavior toward them was soon shown to conceal deep self-doubts, highlighted when Anomen received word that his sister Moira had been murdered. When he returned home to his alcoholic and abusive father, Lord Cor demanded that Anomen take revenge on the business rival he believed to be responsible for Moira's death. Torn between familial duty and what he had been taught as a priest of Helm, he turns to Gorion's Ward for advice. Whether they counseled him to seek revenge or to leave the murder investigation to the authorities would determine whether Anomen succeeded or failed in his knighthood quest later. If Anomen engaged in a romance with a female Gorion's Ward, then, sometime after his trial, Anomen received information that suggested that the decision he'd made regarding Moira's death to seek revenge or not was incorrect, resulting in a crisis of faith in himself and his relationship with Gorion's Ward. She had to help him overcome his grief and self-doubt to keep him in the party or in a romantic relationship. If his romance with her continued, he would eventually ask her to marry him, and gave her a ring that had belonged to his sister Moira as a pledge of his love. If at the end of the adventure, Gorion's Ward mortality, they would continue to adventure together, finally marrying in a grand ceremony officiated by Elminster himself. Alternatively, if Anomen was left alone, he had a crisis of faith in Helm and wandered aimlessly until he reached Maztica. When an evil cleric raised a demonic horde to conquer Maztica, Anomen strove to aid the besieged Mazticans and, in doing so, regained his faith while teaching them the doctrine of Helm. In the end, the evil cleric was defeated by the Disciples of Anomen, a new Order for a new land. Relationships The outcome of Anomen's knighthood quest had ramifications for his relationships with other party members, arguably having the most effect on his interactions with the paladin Keldorn Firecam, a highly respected senior member of the Order of the Radiant Heart. As a squire, Anomen's relationship with Sir Keldorn was strained, but not unfriendly. If Anomen became a knight, they were much more cordial, and Anomen apologized to Keldorn for his previous boorish behavior. In contrast, if he failed to become a knight, his erratic behavior could cause him to come to blows with both Keldorn and the elven cleric mage, Aerie. Appendix Behind the scenes Anomen Delryn is voiced by Rob Paulsen. Anomen is frequently dismissed as an annoying, one-dimensional character, but in actuality his story is rather complicated, and Anomen himself turns out to be a fairly sophisticated character, as the possible consequences of his knighthood subplot demonstrate. Depending on the player's actions, he may succeed or fail at his knighthood quest, which can change his alignment to either Lawful Good or Chaotic Neutral. If the player character is female, she may establish a romance with Anomen. Appearances ;Computer Games: * Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn * Baldur's Gate II: Throne of Bhaal References External links * Connections Category:Clerics Category:Clerics of Helm Category:Fighters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Worshipers of Helm Category:Members of the Order of the Radiant Heart Category:Inhabitants of Athkatla Category:Inhabitants of Amn Category:Inhabitants of West Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants of lawful neutral alignment Category:Inhabitants Category:Inhabitants of Zehoarastria Category:Inhabitants of the Lands of Intrigue